The results of these studies provide substantial evidence that prolactin is an important, perhaps essential, hormone in the developmental phases of mouse mammary tumorigenesis. Upon the establishment of the hormone as a prerequisite for the development of human breast cancers, the use of appropriate drug-mediated hormone suppression as a prophylatic or chemotherapeutic treatment for the disease may become feasible.